Loving You
by animeloveramy
Summary: After talking to his brother through the medium of text messages, Lovino decides its time to tell you the truth. RomanoXReader. A short story that came about from a roleplay my friend and I had. It started off as fantasy and became a story. Rated T for Romano's mouth. Loosely based on the 'Stars Are Magical' universe.


**Well, this is the first part of a series that I'm doing, based on a world a friend and created through role messaging. Basically, she was Italy and I was Romano. They ended up confessing their loves for us and whatnot, just as a little fantasy for us. And now it has become reader insert stories.**

**Small warning for language. It is Romano after all.**

**_ = enter your name here**

You knew you were supposed to be concentrating on what Gilbert was telling you. You knew it. But really, how could you resist that cute expression that Lovino was making? Even the albino's self proclaimed awesome couldn't keep your eyes away.

The boy in question was sat on one of the benches in the quiet area, the place that you and your friends went to have lunch. It was a nice, courtyard type place with benches and a small garden that only sixth formers were allowed to use. You kept glancing at him, only half listening to what the Prussian man before you was saying.

Lovino was looking at his phone with a huge blush on his cheeks, studying the words that were on the screen like they spelled his death. He had been texting someone for most of lunch, but until just now his expression had been mostly smirks and dark amusement. Now it seemed the tables had turned for whomever he was talking to.

"You aren't even listening, are you _?" Gilbert asked, a small frown on his face. You looked back at him, startled.

"Oh…no. sorry Gil," you replied sheepishly, causing him to sigh and shake his head.

"Just go over and talk to him if you're not going to listen to me," he told you, raising an eyebrow as you blushed. Allowing your eyes to flicker back to the Italian across the yard, you were startled to see he was looking back at you. (e/c) met hazel and held for a couple of seconds before you both looked away, embarrassed.

You heard Gilbert chuckle slightly in that strange way of his before looking round at him, only to watch as he walked over to where Kiku and Ivan were standing, butting into their conversation with precision expertise.

You laughed lightly at the albino before raising your eyes to watch Lovino typing furiously on his phone, keeping it close to his chest while doing so. You wondered what was being said to make him so secretive. Then he looked up at you again, meeting your eyes and biting his lip.

You cocked your head at him in question, causing him to purse his lips into a small frown. Then, he jumped off of the bench and wandered nervously over to where you were stood, leaning against the russet brick wall.

"Are you alright Lovino?" you asked as he neared you. He nodded quickly before clearing his throat.

"Yeah, all pissing rainbows and shit," he muttered, causing you to chuckle lightly. You had noticed that, though he still cursed a lot, he never actually swore at you. You found that you kind of liked that. It was the grumpy Italian's way of showing respect without being to blunt about it.

You still weren't sure of his reply though.

"Are you sure?" you asked worriedly, placing a hand gently on his head. "You quite warm, and your face is flushed."

Lovino growled, batting your hand away. "I'm fine damnit!"

You pulled away, slightly hurt. "Sorry…"

He glared. You looked away. There was silence for a minute or too.

"No, I'm sorry." Lovino sighed, breaking the silence and causing your head to snap up, looking at him in surprise. "I'm just…fucking nervous I suppose."

You frowned slightly. "Why are you nervous?"

"Because…" he trailed off, looking you in the eye for a moment before placing his hands on your cheeks and pulling you forwards, crashing his lips against yours. You gasped, shocked at the Italian's actions, before allowing your eyes to flutter closed in delight. Pressing softly back, you wrapped your arms around his neck and tangled your fingers into his hair.

You broke apart, looking at each other with red faces.

"What was that for?" you asked breathlessly. You felt like all of your dreams had just come true at once. You had loved the Italian and his grumpy yet beautiful nature for such a long time you had thought nothing would ever come of it. And yet here he was, kissing you.

"Ti amo _," he replied, face flushing brighter at his own words. You felt a grin spread across your face as you leaned in to give the man a small peck on the lips.

"I love you too."

You felt your breath leave you as his face split into the most perfect smile you had ever seen in your life. It was gorgeous.

Suddenly, a wolf whistle startled you out of your embrace and you turned to look at the offending Prussian with matching glares. Gilbert grinned at you, giving you both a wink before deciding that a retreat was probably in order.

Lovino made to follow him, but you held him back. You were unwilling to let him leave now, not after you had finally made him yours. He looked back at you, eyes softening as he took your hand in his, lacing your fingers together.

You were sure you had never felt this happy before in your life.

**Dear reader,**

**I know, it's short. There is a follow up of this, but it's a lemon. So, if you don't like lemons then don't read it. Simple as. If you _do_ like lemons then by all means, read it. I'd love it if you do (believe it or not this was actually written after the second part XD)!**

**Please review! **

**Animeloveramy **


End file.
